The Battle of High School
by Akai Momo
Summary: Langit senja yang ramah. Lapangan halaman belakang sekolah. Dua geng terkenal. Dua ketua geng yang sama-sama keras kepala dan sangat-keras-kepala. Satu solusi. Solusi yang teramat-sangat-gila. (Main-cast!Chenmin. Rate T . Mind to RnR..? :D )
1. Chapter 1

Tinggi mereka berdua boleh berbeda—sangat berbeda jauh. Tapi bukan berarti yang paling tinggi merasa menang sepihak dan yang paling pendek merasa tak berdaya tanpa perlawanan.

Pemuda berambut pirang jerami yang memakai anting kacing berwarna hitam di salah satu daun telinganya itu berdiri dengan melipat tangan di dada, kepalanya ia tundukan sedikit untuk melihat lawan pandangnya, dan tak lupa dengan seringai kecil terpahat di wajahnya yang bak patung dewa-dewa—tampan tak terkira. Sementara pemuda yang satunya lagi, menatap lawan pandangnya dengan tatapan datar merendahkan, kepalanya ia naikkan keatas, dan kedua tangannya yang terlindungi rapi oleh _blazer_ seragam dari bias matahari senja mendarat apik di kedua sisi pinggang rampingnya. Sesekali suara decih mengalun kasar tatkala pria muda lawan pandangnya itu menatap tajam seolah dirinya adalah mahkluk kecil tak berdaya yang mudah disingkirkan.

Diantara keduanya terasa amat kental akan aura permusuhan—dengan kilat-kilat tak berwujud yang menyambar dari keping mata masing-masing, meskipun begitu orang-orang yang sekedar melihatnya sekilas tahu pasti bahwa ada sirat tak suka dan benci di keping mata cantik itu.

.

.

.

* * *

 **The Battle of High School**

.

 **Screenplays!ChenMin and!others**

.

 **Akai Momo**

.

 **I don't own anything except storyline**

.

 **T+**

.

 **Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ Alternative Universe!High School with much baby typo**

.

 **No like, don't read!**

.

 **Summary!** ::

Langit senja yang ramah. Lapangan halaman belakang sekolah. Dua geng terkenal di sekolah. Dua ketua geng yang sama-sama keras kepala dan sangat keras kepala. Satu solusi—solusi teramat-sangat-gila.

.

.

.

* * *

1.) FF ini kutemukan dibalik berlumut di folderku. hehe. ^^

2.) Cerita kedua untuk main-cast!Chenmin

3.) Terinspirasi dari sebuah fakta: bagaimana _Oscar fish_ bertarung satu sama lain. :v

4.) Oh! aku rindu masa-masa SMA! ada yang pernah mengalami persis seperti di ff ini..? :o

5.) RNR biar aku bisa update cepat! *bow*

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 of 4** " **Solution** "

.

.

.

* * *

Angin sore menampakkan eksistensinya yang bebas, berlari kesana kemari tanpa takut terhalang apapun, dengan tak berdosa menghantamkan keberadaannya pada segerombolan orang yang berdiri memijak tanah lapang berumput di halaman belakang sekolah. Bahkan tak jarang ia menawarkan dansa mesra dengan rumput atau dedaunan yang bergoyang menggoda. Bersama dengan gulungan awan yang tampak seperti permen gulali mengiurkan dan langit yang berganti pakaian dari warna biru cerah penuh semangat menjadi oranye keunguan yang ramah, angin menikmati untuk menjadi penonton diantara aura permusuhan sekelompok pria muda di sana.

Tidak hanya mereka berdua—yang berhadapan dengan gaya masing-masing dan masih menjaga jarak diantara keduanya—yang lainnya pun saling berpandangan dengan ekspresi tersendiri; ada yang menatap polos, ada yang menatap bingung, ada yang menatap jahil, ada yang menatap marah, ada yang menatap sinis, ada yang menatap tenang, ada yang menatap tak peduli, dan lain- lain.

Hening yang menggangu sang waktu hingga sepuluh menit lamanya membuat semua orang mulai diserang kejengahan yang mengesalkan, maka dengan tidak ikhlasnya, salah satu diantara kedua orang yang dianggap sebagai ketua geng oleh masing-masing anggota kelompoknya, mulai membuka mulut dan berkata dengan nada sinis memaksa.

"Pergi kau, dasar tiang galah pirang."

"Kau yang pergi, dasar bakpau berjalan."

"Apa..?! Kenapa kau menyuruhku yang pergi, sialan..?!"

"Karena aku yang lebih dulu datang ke lapangan ini—yang otomatis bahwa lapangan halaman belakang sekolah ini ada dibawah kekuasaanku untuk hari ini, juga untuk besok-besoknya dan untuk selamanya."

" _What the hell_..?! Sejak kapan kau memonopoli tempat ini, heh, bocah kelebihan kalsium..?! sejak kapan tempat umum ini sah menjadi milikmu seutuhnya..?!"

" _Hey_! _listen to me_ , _you moron_ , bocah kekurangan kalsium dan kelebihan lemak di pipi," pria muda pirang itu mendesah penuh ejekan, bahkan tatapan matanya yang dihiasi alis tebal layaknya _angry bird_ itu menatap penuh celaan pula. "aku memilikinya sejak aku melihatnya tadi pagi—yang otomatis, aku datang lebih dulu kemari."

"Oh, tidak—tidak-tidak-dan selamanya tidak! Ini tempat umum, siapapun boleh menginjak-injak rumput ini, berguling-guling seperti orang idiot, atau berlarian kesana kemari seperti anak hilang, tak terkecuali kami—aku dan teman segengku!" mendecih kasar dan mencibir merendahkan. "dan, kami-lah yang lebih dulu datang kemari, akan bersenang-senang di sini, seandainya kalian semua yang bar-bar itu tidak datang dan dengan kasarnya mengusir kami dari sini! Oh ya, aku lupa, bagaimana anak buahnya tidak bar-bar jika ketuanya saja macam kau..?!"

Pria berambut pirang itu mengernyit tak suka, dan dengan tubuh yang agak dicondongkan, untuk memojokan lawan pandangnya, ia kembali membalas, "Oh ya..? atas dasar apa kalau kau merasa sebagai ketua geng yang pantas dielu-elukan, hah..?! Apa saja kelebihanmu hingga kau ditunjuk mereka yang bertingkah dan berwajah seperti gadis-gadis untuk menjadi ketua, hem..?!"

"Karena aku berwibawa dan bijaksana, tentu saja!" telapak tangan kanan pemuda berpipi tembam menepuk dada dengan bangga. "Selain itu, karena aku paling tua diantara mereka semua, pantaslah aku menampuk status ketua geng!" jari telunjuknya menunjuk-nujuk lawannya tak sopan. Sangat berbanding jauh dengan yang lain—atau ketika ia dilingkup sekolah, keluarga, dan masyarakat—selama tidak ada orang ini di hadapannya.

Tak lama, ia bersidekap angkuh. "Sedangkan kau, apa yang kau banggakan..? Apa karena alis tebalmu itu, atau wajahmu yang kebarat-baratan itu? Oh! Atau gigimu yang butuh _behel_ itu, hem..? Kau tahu, gigimu hampir menyamai pagar rumah tetanggaku, maju-maju semua, benar-benar mengganggu pengguna jalan! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha ha!" bersidekap angkuh, dan tawa riang mengalun setelah ia melanjutkan, "dan kau—gigimu itu, benar-benar mengganggu pemandangan orang-orang yang melihatnya! Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" tawa menggema dari kubu pemuda berpipi tembam.

Geram, geram, dan terlampau geram hingga pria muda berambut pirang itu nyaris saja mendaratkan kepalan tangannya yang erat di salah satu pipi tembam lawan pandangnya, jika saja suara salah satu anak buah pria muda pirang itu tidak menyahut dengan lantang.

"Hei kalian berdua, daripada ribut mengoceh seperti bibi-bibi penjual pasar, kenapa tidak bertarung secara jantan saja—satu lawan satu; bertarung. Bukannya adu bacot berisik seperti ini, hem..?"

Semua menoleh ke sumber suara, ke salah seorang pemuda yang berada di kubu pemuda berambut pirang.

"kau benar, Chen." Angguk salah satu pemuda—Yifan. Dua jarinya mengapit dagu, sambil melirik lawan pandangnya —Xiumin— yang masih merautkan wajah keras kepala, mulut pria dengan seragam yang dikenakan serampangan kembali berujar, "aku setuju. Kita semua pria—meskipun aku tidak yakin dengan mereka berenam, apa benar mereka pria dengan wajahnya yang nyaris menyaingi para gadis-gadis (Xiumin dan geng: "Oi! Aku ini tampan, ya!")—jadi untuk permasalahan kolot macam ini, kita akan memakai cara seorang pria untuk menyelesaikannya!"

"Cih, yakin sekali kau menang melawanku dan teman segengku, ha..?!" Xiumin mendecih kasar, lalu menjentikkan jemarinya, menandakan ia menyukai saran teman dari musuhnya itu. "aku pastikan kalau kalian akan bertekuk lutut dibawah kami!"

Salah seorang pria muda yang ada di kubu Yifan, sambil mengutak-ngatik ponsel pintarnya, pria muda berkulit seputih salju dan berambut pelangi cantik itu berkata lantang dan acuh tak acuh, "Daripada omong besar yang tidak jelas, sebaiknya kita tentukan saja pertarungan apa yang mau dilakukan..?"

"Hah! Omong besar kau bilang..?" salah seorang pria muda cantik di kubu Xiumin mendesis dengan senyum remeh. Kaki-kakinya yang berdiri tegap mulai melangkah mendekati sang ketua yang melirik kecil padanya. Dan tak lama, sebuah lengan kurus yang dilapisi _cardigan_ abu-abu modis itu mendarat sempurna di bahu Xiumin. "Jujur saja kalau kalian memang tak punya nyali dan kemampuan untuk melawan kami, kau bocah berkulit mayat!" Xiumin terkekeh rendah. Telapak tangan kanannya mengudara dan pria muda bermata rusa yang mengalunkan lengannya—Luhan, semua orang memanggilnya demikian—menyambut telapak tangan Xiumin dengan menepuknya sekali; _high five_ kecil diantara mereka. "Aku suka gayamu, Lulu-ah."

"Hei rusa betina, berharaplah bahwa serigala ganas di dalamku itu tertidur pulas—teramat pulas, sampai-sampai malas jika harus memburu tubuhmu yang lezat untuk dilahap!" pria mudah berkulit pucat itu menggeram tertahan, tak lagi sibuk dengan ponselnya yang kini diremas-remas gemas. Mata datarnya semakin menatap datar mematikan, namun Luhan tidak peduli, yang ada pria muda cantik itu menjulurkan lidahnya dan membalikan jempolnya yang mengambang di udara kearah bawah—membentuk bahasa tubuh untuk mengungkap pecundang. "Serigala..? ah, mungkin maksudmu _puppy_ kecil yang manis~ ah-ha-ha-ha!"

"Sudahlah, Sehun-ah, abaikan saja kicauan tak bermutu rusa betina itu." Pria muda berkulit tan menepuk punggungnya pelan. Senyum sinis terpatri di wajah tampannya.

Sehun—pria muda berkulit pucat itu mendengus, melipatkan tangannya di dada dan menatap nyalang kearah Luhan yang menatap nyalang pula. "Begitu ada kesempatan untuk memangsamu, aku tak akan ragu untuk menikmatimu, _Bambi_!" desis Sehun yang tak didengar Luhan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita percepat waktunya..? kalian tahu, lama-lama aku tidak tahan untuk mengantuk melihat mereka yang berdiri tak jauh di depanku." Yixing berseru, bibir bawahnya ia gigit-gigit kecil, tidak peka dengan pria muda di kubu lawan yang menatap lekat-lekat dibalik kacamata _full frame_ -nya.

Di samping Yixing, pria muda bermata bulat yang menggenggam sebuah buku novel berbahasa inggrisnya yang baru mengangguk kecil, senyum tipisnya berubah menjadi seringai menyebalkan. "Siapa sih, yang tidak mual kalau melihat pemandangan keenam pemuda bar-bar ini ?"

"Oh! Aku mencintai kalian berdua, Yixing-ah, Kyungsoo-ya~"

"Kau menggelikan, bakpau berjalan." Decak Yifan.

"Oi! aku lebih tua darimu, ya! panggil aku _hyung_!" Xiumin mencak-mencak. Tapi Yifan membalas hanya dengan mengibaskan tangan seolah hal itu bukan urusannya.

Yifan pun melihat jam _stainless steel_ bermerek _swiss army_ yang melingkar nyaman di pergelangan tangan kirinya, hanya untuk melihat bahwa saat ini waktu menunjukkan angka setengah lima sore—menyadari jika menghabiskan waktu hampir tiga puluh menit lamanya hanya untuk beradu bacot dengan kubu lawan, Yifan pun bertepuk tangan sekali untuk meminta perhatian. Dan ia mendapatkannya, meskipun ditambah raut wajah ogah-ogahan dari kubu lawan, Yifan tidak peduli. Pria blasteran tiongkok-kanada itu hanya ingin masalah ini cepat selesai untuk ia menangkan, dan membiarkan raganya merasakan betapa nikmat dibelai manja oleh rumput-rumput hijau lapangan halaman belakang sekolah.

Maka, setelah berdeham untuk meningkatkan kewibawaannya —yang serempak dicemooh oleh Xiumin, Kyungsoo, Yixing dan Luhan— Yifan berkata dengan focus mata tak lagi memandang Xiumin atau Luhan yang berjarak dekat dengannya, tapi menatap pria muda berambut hitam arang paling tinggi diantara teman sekubunya—kubu Xiumin. Pria bermata layaknya panda itu memilih sibuk menghabiskan beberapa _crepes_ yang dibelinya di kantin sebelum datang ke tempat ini, mengabaikan balas bacot yang dilayangkan teman segeng dan lawan gengnya.

"Karena kita sudah adu bacot kurang lebih tiga puluh menit—yeah, hanya masalah sepele yang dipermasalahkan oleh sekelompok _cecurut_ ini (Xiumin  & Luhan: "kurang aja kau, dasar gigi pagar! Mentang-mentang kau bertubuh setinggi tiang listrik!")—jadi kita percepat saja waktunya. Nah, ada yang mau memberi usul, sebaiknya pertarungan macam apa yang kita lakukan untuk memperebutkan tanah lapang halaman belakang sekolah ini, _guys_..?" Yifan melirik ke belakang, mencari saran dari teman di kubunya.

"Aku ikut denganmu saja, _hyung_ -ah. Terserah saja, deh." Sehun dan pria muda berkulit tan—Jongin—kompak menjawab. Sedangkan sisanya hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Baiklah, berarti pilihan mutlak ada padaku—"

"—Kau jangan coba-coba curang ya, gigi pagar!" Baekhyun, sang kolektor dan konsumen tingkat tinggi akan benda bernama _eyeliner_ itu tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Xiumin dan Luhan. Lantas begitu tiba di samping kanan, lengannya yang terlindungi jaket klub hapkido mendarat cantik di pundak sang ketua. "masih ada kami berenam—yang berhak menentukan juga pertarungan macam apa yang akan kita lakukan!"

"Sudahlah, Yifan- _hyung_ , kau mengalah saja pada bocah pendek itu. Kasihan, nanti dia mengadu ke ibunya sambil menangis terisak-isak." Pria yang memakai topi ala hip hop itu terkekeh, menatap jahil pada Baekhyun yang wajahnya merah padam karena merasa dipermalukan oleh kalimat tersebut. "baiklah, aku mengikuti saranmu saja, Chanyeol—dan kalian semua, mau memberi saran..? Tapi kusarankan, jangan bertarung dengan boneka _Barbie_ , ya.., karena itu _not our style_." Seringai kecil terkembang di wajah Yifan, dan dengusan kasar bersumber dari trio XiuHanBaek.

Yixing mengancungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi, seolah ingin menjawab pertanyaan mudah yang dilemparkan oleh sang guru. Serempak, semua orang menjatuhkan pandangan pada pemuda berlesung pipit yang sangat jago _dance_ itu. "Begini saja, biar semuanya adil, aku dan Kyungsoo akan menyarankan beberapa syarat untuk pertarungan ini, setuju..?"

"Terserah kau saja, _Mrs. Unicorn_! _Toh_ , mau kalian yang memberi syarat atau tidak, kami yakin bahwa kamilah yang menang!" sahut pria muda berkacamata yang sedari tadi tak melepaskan pandangan pada Yixing—memasukkan kedua tangannya yang semula terlipat di dada pada kantung rompi kotak-kotak gradiasi sekolah yang ia kenakan.

Yixing yang sebal mendengar julukan hinaan tersebut mencebik, dan membalasnya dengan sinis, "diam kau, ketua osis bantet!"

Joonmyun mengangguk dengan wajah sok polos. "Oh, baiklah, aku akan diam seperti kemauanmu, nenek-nenek pikun."

"Ehem, jadi begini syaratnya: kita mencari pertarungan yang kemungkinan kemampuan lawan tarungnya nol bading nol (0:0) atau paling tidak satu banding satu (1:1), artinya netral. Jadi, diantara kedua kubu yang memilih wakilnya untuk bertarung, sama-sama tidak memiliki atau memiliki kemampuan khusus untuk mendapatkan hasil seadil-adilnya.

Tidak memakai kekerasan, karena kita masih memakai seragam dan juga karena sekarang kita masih di dalam jangkauan lahan sekolah—apalagi jika kalian ingat peraturan ketatnya.

Lalu yang terpenting, pertarungan ini berbeda daripada pertarungan yang lain!" Kyungsoo segera mengambil alih sebelum Yixing dan sang ketua osis—Joonmyun, menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu adu bacotnya.

Dan itu berhasil, ditambah semuanya sibuk menatap dia dengan pandangan serius. Berpikir jika apakah mereka menyetujui syarat tersebut atau tidak, mengingat syarat-syaratnya terlihat seperti dua mata koin: di satu sisi sangat menguntungkan dan di sisi lain –jika lengah- sangat merugikan.

Selain itu: _memangnya ada pertarungan yang peraturan mainnya seperti itu? tanpa kekerasan (sedangkan mereka adalah lelaki yang senang sekali berkelahi fisik jika bertarung) dan kemampuan setara-netral-supaya mendapatkan hasil seadil-adilnya..?_

' _hah..? apa-apaan itu..?!_ ' batin kesepuluh pemuda dengan raut wajah bingung dan aneh khas masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

.


	2. Chapter 2

Yixing mengancungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi, seolah ingin menjawab pertanyaan mudah yang dilemparkan oleh sang guru. Serempak, semua orang menjatuhkan pandangan pada pemuda berlesung pipit yang sangat jago _dance_ itu. "Begini saja, biar semuanya adil, aku dan Kyungsoo akan menyarankan beberapa syarat untuk pertarungan ini, setuju..?"

"Terserah kau saja, _Mrs. Unicorn_! _Toh_ , mau kalian yang memberi syarat atau tidak, kami yakin bahwa kamilah yang menang!" sahut pria muda berkacamata yang sedari tadi tak melepaskan pandangan pada Yixing—memasukkan kedua tangannya yang semula terlipat di dada pada kantung rompi kotak-kotak gradiasi sekolah yang ia kenakan.

Yixing yang sebal mendengar julukan hinaan tersebut mencebik, dan membalasnya dengan sinis, "diam kau, ketua osis bantet!"

Joonmyun mengangguk dengan wajah sok polos. "Oh, baiklah, aku akan diam seperti kemauanmu, nenek-nenek pikun."

"Ehem, jadi begini syaratnya: kita mencari pertarungan yang kemungkinan kemampuan lawan tarungnya nol bading nol (0:0) atau paling tidak satu banding satu (1:1), artinya netral. Jadi, diantara kedua kubu yang memilih wakilnya untuk bertarung, sama-sama tidak memiliki atau memiliki kemampuan khusus untuk mendapatkan hasil seadil-adilnya.

Tidak memakai kekerasan, karena kita masih memakai seragam dan juga karena sekarang kita masih di dalam jangkauan lahan sekolah—apalagi jika kalian ingat peraturan ketatnya.

Lalu yang terpenting, pertarungan ini berbeda daripada pertarungan yang lain!" Kyungsoo segera mengambil alih sebelum Yixing dan sang ketua osis—Joonmyun, menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu adu bacotnya.

Dan itu berhasil, ditambah semuanya sibuk menatap dia dengan pandangan serius. Berpikir jika apakah mereka menyetujui syarat tersebut atau tidak, mengingat syarat-syaratnya terlihat seperti dua mata koin: di satu sisi sangat menguntungkan dan di sisi lain –jika lengah- sangat merugikan.

Selain itu: _memangnya ada pertarungan yang peraturan mainnya seperti itu? tanpa kekerasan (sedangkan mereka adalah lelaki yang senang sekali berkelahi fisik jika bertarung) dan kemampuan setara-netral-supaya mendapatkan hasil seadil-adilnya..?_

' _hah..? apa-apaan itu..?!_ ' batin kesepuluh pemuda dengan raut wajah bingung dan aneh khas masing-masing.

.

.

.

* * *

 **The Battle of Highschool**

.

 **Screenplays!ChenMin and!others**

.

 **Akai Momo**

.

 **All about characters is not mine, but this fic and idea was belong me**

.

 **T+**

.

 **Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ Alternative Universe!High School with much baby typo**

.

 **No like, don't read!**

.

 **Summary!** ::

Langit senja yang ramah. Lapangan halaman belakang sekolah. Dua geng terkenal di sekolah. Dua ketua geng yang sama-sama keras kepala dan sangat keras kepala. Satu solusi—solusi teramat-sangat-gila.

.

.

.

* * *

1.) Terima kasih buat yang merespon positif ff ini. ^^

 _2.) Review_ sedikit..? apa boleh buat. Habisnya yang suka Chenmin/ Chenmin _shipper_ sedikit, sih. -_,- Tapi tidak apa-apa, _toh_ , aku cukup suka _couple_ ini. *ceritanya curhat*

3.) Chapternya diperpanjang 1 lagi biar alurnya tidak terlalu terburu-buru dan ada fokus kisah Chenmin-nya. :*

 _4.) RnR_ biar aku cepat update! :D

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 of 4** " **Fallin' love with your enemy** "

.

.

.

* * *

( _beberapa waktu sebelum pertengkaran konyol itu terjadi_..)

.

Kim Jongdae –Chen- menumpukkan kedua telapak tangannya di kusen jendela kelas, lalu meletakkan sebelah pipinya dan menatap jauh ke bawah—kearah anak-anak kelas tiga yang saat itu berada di lapangan atletik sekolah untuk tes lompat galah. Sepasang irisnya yang agak meredup, walaupun tidak mengurangi kilat-kilat penasarannya, mencari sesosok pemuda yang sudah lama ia sukai. Pemuda yang setahun lebih tua darinya, yang hobi makan tapi tidak pernah gemuk parah sedikitpun, yang menjadi salah satu anggota klub panah tradisional, dan yang kedua pipinya selalu terangkat lucu hingga menyipitkan matanya saat ia tertawa-tawa.

Pemuda yang bernama lengkap Kim Minseok—Xiumin, sebagian orang-orang memanggilnya demikian.

Orang-orang yang pernah merasakan-nya bilang, jatuh cinta itu menyenangkan.

Rasanya seperti ada banyak kuncup-kuncup bunga yang mekar di lubung hati, lalu ada kembang api yang meletus-letus dan memancarkan beragam warna dan cahaya indah, dengan sensasi asing menggelitik namun menyenangkan dan diakhiri dengan degup-degup kencang jantung yang tak membuatnya tak bisa tidur nyenyak alih-alih merasa sesak kesakitan. Mereka yang jatuh cinta akan terus mengganggu dan berusaha mencari perhatian si dia, entah itu dengan cara biasa saja atau cara yang tidak biasa. Dan yang namanya perjuangan sampai titik darah penghabisan, apalagi bagi remaja yang pikiran dan perasaannya menggebu-gebu ala darah muda-darah para remaja, adalah hal yang luar biasa jika mereka berhasil membuat si dia mau menjalin hubungan cinta.

Tapi tidak bagi Jongdae.

Jatuh cinta yang ia rasakan (ya, ia mengakui jika dirinya menyukai Xiumin setelah seharian penuh dirinya mengalami konflik batin. _well_ , siapa yang tidak begitu jika seorang lelaki cenderung tertarik kepada lelaki lain alih-alih seorang gadis..?) ternyata tidak semenyenangkan yang mereka bilang. Jatuh cinta ala Kim Jongdae tidak beda jauh dengan jatuh cinta ala _stalker_ kepada objeknya, tidak beda jauh dengan jatuh cinta ala _fans_ kepada idolanya, dan persis seperti peribahasa: _punguk yang merindukan bulan_.

Terasa dekat dan tampak mudah dijangkau, namun ternyata tidak segampang itu walau hanya bertatapan mata dengan jarak satu meter saja.

Selain itu, sosok yang membuatnya jatuh cinta adalah salah satu musuh bersama gengnya. Adu bacot dan gontok-gontokannya Wu Yifan, sang ketua geng. Semakin membuatnya sungkan dan terlampau sulit walau sekedar _say hello_ dengan begitu akrab. Rasa-rasanya, menurut Joonmyun yang menjadi tempatnya berkeluh kesah tentang kisah cintanya (oh ya, bahkan sang ketua osis itu tahu siapa orang yang menjadi objek keluh kesahnya. Dia percaya jika Joonmyun tidak akan bermulut ember, meskipun awal kali ia berkata jujur saat sesi curhatnya di ruang osis, sang ketua osis tersebut merautkan wajah jelek dan mencemoohnya), kisah cinta Jongdae-Minseok tidak berbeda jauh dengan kisah cinta _Romeo-Juliet_ –salah satu mahakarya dunia yang terkenal dengan cerita targedi cinta sejatinya-, hanya saja yang berbeda, sang Juliet ( _red_ : Minseok) tidak mempunyai rasa tertarik atau suka dengan sang Romeo ( _red_ : Jongdae).

… _mungkin_.

"Kau masih menjadi penggemar rahasianya, Dae-ah..?" suara Joonmyun merangsek gendang telinganya, dan tanpa menoleh ke sumber suarapun, Jongdae tahu jika yang bertanya adalah sang chairmate sebab hanya dia yang memanggil dengan nama aslinya.

" _Yeah_ ," balas Jongdae sambil mendengus kecil. Matanya mengikuti pergerakan Minseok yang entah-itu-sedang-apa tanpa berpaling sedikitpun, kecuali berkedip agar matanya tidak pedas. "tidak mungkin 'kan, tiba-tiba datang di hadapannya dan bilang: ' _hei, aku Jongdae, salah satu anggota geng sebelah yang selalu mencari gara-gara dengan gengmu,_ hyung _. Aku tertarik padamu, jadi ayo kita berkencan_.' sambil mengajak salaman seperti itu..?" Joonmyun tertawa mendengarnya.

Sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahu kanan Jongdae, lalu disertai remasan pemberi semangat ala sesama kawan lelaki sebaya. "Aku tidak bermaksud jahat dan bukannya tidak mendukung, tapi sebaiknya jangan kau lakukan hal itu supaya kau tidak mempermalukan diri nantinya." angin musim semi disertai serbuk bunga dan guguran dedaunan kecil datang dengan kecepatan yang cukup mengganggu, karena itu, Jongdae dan Joonmyun sama-sama refleks menutup mata supaya debu-debu tidak mengganggu penglihatan mereka. "Karena sejujurnya bagiku, jika kau melakukannya, kau tampak seperti orang idiot. Maksudku, kita berenam bahkan seringkali bertengkar dengan geng sebelah –dengan teman-teman _kecengan_ mu-, jadi rasa-rasanya agak ganjil begitu."

Desah pasrah keluar dari kerongkongan Jongdae. "Nah, 'kan..?" perlahan matanya mulai meredup, menikmati belaian angin siang yang membuatnya mulai diserang kantuk dan membayangkan seandainya dengan jarak sejauh ini, ia bisa mencium wangi alami tubuh Minseok yang berada tiga lantai jauhnya dari lapangan.

"Apalagi, karena kita berenam sering bertengkar dengan mereka, mau tidak mau aku mendapat _label_ dan pandangan buruk di matanya. Jadi rasanya susah sekali jika ingin mengakrabkan diri, dan aku hanya bisa terima apa adanya jika kisah cinta SMA-ku seperti ini, tidak menyenangkan sama sekali seperti yang mereka-mereka bilang."

Joonmyun tidak langsung membalas. Pemuda itu lebih memilih menyiapkan buku-buku untuk pelajaran selanjutnya. Lalu mengelap lensa kacamatanya dengan saputangan khusus. Sedangkan Jongdae, ia tersenyum geli begitu melihat Minseok diceramahi guru olahraga hanya karena merayu-rayunya agar tidak mengikuti ujian dan memilih untuk diberikan tugas kliping. Jongdae sudah tahu, jika Minseok sedikit lemah di pelajaran olahraga, terutama prakteknya. Bahkan pemuda yang hobil sekali menjahili teman-teman kelas dan segengnya tersebut bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkan sang guru, karena beliau memberi ceramah dengan nada suara agak dikeraskan. Dan yang bisa Minseok lakukan hanyalah menggembungkan sebelah pipinya, lalu menendang-nendang pasir seperti anak kecil.

"Itu sih, terserahmu saja, toh, kau yang merasakan, bukan aku. -,- "

"Tapi kau akan tetap menjadi tempat sampah keluh kesahku lho, _hyung_."

"Tempat sampah..? -_,- "

"Heheheh. :v " Jongdae bangkit dari posisinya, lalu mengubek-ubek tas untuk mengeluarkan beberapa buku dan catatan-coretan kasar pada lembar _hvs_ polosnya. "Ah sudahlah, sebaiknya kau ajarkan aku beberapa materi yang belum kumengerti, selagi gurunya belum datang dan ulangan hariannya belum dimulai. :D "

Kim Jongdae, 16 tahun, hanya bisa pasrah jika kisah cintanya terasa seperti sebuah permainan yang teramat-sangat-jahil. Jadi ia hanya bisa mengikuti alur dan peraturan mainnya, dan berharap ada titik akhir agar ia tidak terjatuh telalu dalam sampai-sampai sulit untuk diselamatkan.

Sayangnya, Kim Jongdae, 16 tahun, lupa jika tidak hanya kisah cintanya saja yang bisa mempermainkannya dengan teramat-sangat-jahil sedemikian rupa…..

…. sebab kisah hidupnya pun bisa sebegitu jahil padanya. Berkomplot dengan sang waktu dan kisah remaja ala SMA-nya.

.

.

.

* * *

( _waktu_ _dimana pertengkaran konyol masih berlangsung_ …)

.

"Kenapa harus berbeda daripada pertarungan yang biasanya..?" celetuk Jongin. Pria itu bersidekap dengan menatap Kyungsoo sambil dahinya yang berkerut tipis. "lagipula, mana ada pertarungan yang tidak memakai kekerasan dan kemungkinannya sama-sama berimbang..? kau ini aneh-aneh saja, burung hantu!"

"Aku bukan burung hantu, dasar hidung minimalis!" Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang. Persis seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang memahari anaknya yang ketahuan mencuri mangga di pohon tetangga sebelah. Tapi Jongin tidak acuh, ia justru mengorek-ngorek sebelah telinganya seolah tidak ada yang berbicara padanya.

"Bagaimana kalau _dance-battle_..?" usul Sehun. "wakil dari kami Kim Jongin dan wakil dari kalian Zhang Yixing."

"Aku malas." tolak Yixing sekejap mata. Responnya mendapatkan tatapan heran dari beberapa orang di sana. "Aku baru saja mendapat tugas bersih-bersih di kelas, jadi tubuhku masih lelah. Lagipula," lanjutnya. Lalu melirik kearah Kyungsoo dan tak lama memeluk manja pemuda bermata bulat tersebut. "lagipula, salah satu syaratnya 'kan, pertarungan yang berbeda dari yang lain –pertarungan anti _mainstream_ , nama lainnya."

Sehun mendengus kasar. "hah! Memangnya ada pertarungan yang macam itu..?!"

"Kalau kau mau berpikir sedikit lebih keras saja," Luhan menyahut sambil bersidekap angkuh. "mungkin kau bisa menemukan pertarungan macam apa yang cocok dengan syarat-syaratnya."

"Kau juga harus berfikir, _bambi_. Oh ya, aku lupa, kau 'kan kurang pintar, jadi mana bisa berfikir untuk mencari jenis pertarungannya." balas Sehun dengan nada merendahkan. "apa kau bilang, hah..?!" garang Luhan. Ia akan mencakar-cakar habis wajah pemuda lawannya jika saja Minseok tidak menahan tubuhnya.

"oh ya," Baekhyun berseru. "karena aku juga mendapat jadwal bersih-bersih ruang klub _vocal_ hari ini, kalau bisa, pertarungannya jangan memakan banyak tenaga, ya!"

"oke!" sambut Yixing sambil mengancungkan kedua ibu jarinya di udara.

"Mana ada pertarungan yang tidak memakan banyak tenaga..?!" sanggah Chanyeol. "kau mabuk, ya..? Jangan bilang kau ingin pertarungan bermain _Barbie_..?! Tidak-tidak-tidak! Kami menolak kalau begitu!" ucapan itu diangguki oleh kelima anggota geng lain.

"Ya jelas saja bukan pertarungan _Barbie_ , Park idiot. Memangnya kami juga sudi melakukan pertarungan ala banci begitu..?" Baekhyun mengibaskan rambutnya lucu. Tak lama sepasang irisnya menyorotkan kilat-kilat jahil. "atau jangan-jangan, kalian pernah bermain dengan boneka gadis itu, ya..? ha-ha-ha-ha! Aku seram membayangkannya kalau memang benar begitu!"

"Diam kau, kurcaci gendut!"

"Kau yang diam, telinga gajah!"

"Oi, daripada adu mulut lagi untuk ronde yang kedua, lebih baik kita pikirkan pertarungan macam apa yang cocok dengan syarat-syarat konyol itu!" teriak Joonmyun tidak sabar. Aura ala ketua osisnya mulai menguar-nguar di udara.

"oke, baiklah," Minseok mendesah. Berpikir jika apa yang mereka lakukan ini teramat konyol dan memakan waktu untuk bersantai sore hari di halaman belakang sekolah. Tapi ia tidak bisa mundur begitu saja, harga diri dan kehormatan dipertaruhkan di sini dan saat ini. "Jadi, ada yang menemukan pertarungannya..? Ini serius lho, ya!"

Tao—pemuda bermata layaknya panda itu berseru, mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke udara seperti anak-anak, dengan remahan _crepes_ yang bercumbu mesra di sudut bibirnya. Kibasan lucu itu berhasil mengalihkan pandangan mereka untuk tertuju padanya. Pemuda yang merupakan anggota klub wushu itu berujar dengan ragu-ragu. "Aku tahu-aku tahu-aku tahu! Aku tahu pertarungan macam apa yang cocok dengan syarat-syarat itu!"

"Apa itu, Tao-er/ Panda..?" serempak mereka bertanya. Tao meringis, lalu dengan tengkuk yang ia garuk karena gugup dan tidak percaya diri, pria muda itu menjawab dengan nada yang sengaja di kecilkan. "Err.., apa kalian tahu pertarungan ala _Oscar Fish_..?"

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu, Tao-er/ Panda..! Suaramu terlalu kecil untuk aku dengarkan!" lagi, mereka serempak menyeru pada Tao. Memang, diantara keduabelas pemuda SMA itu, hanya Tao yang jaraknya agak jauh dari yang lainnya.

Pria muda itu mencebik, lalu sambil berkacak pinggang dan menatap sekumpulan pria yang berdiri tak jauh jarak dengannya, Tao kembali berkata dengan lebih lantang—"APA KALIAN TAHU PERTARUNGAN ALA _OSCAR FISH_ …?! KALAU MASIH SAJA TIDAK TERDENGAR, AKU AKAN MENEBAS TUBUH KALIAN DENGAN PEDANG WUSHU-KU…!"

"Duh! Sensitif sekali sih, hari ini..?! Lagi _datang bulan_ , ya..?!" sahut seluruh pria di kubu lawan dengan masing-masing nada dan ekspresi.

Tapi Tao tak lantas membalas perkataan yang cukup mengejeknya, ia hanya tersenyum manis namun dengan kedua tangan yang jari-jemarinya berusaha ia rilekskan, dan melangkah maju perlahan-lahan dengan aura gelap mengelilingi tubuhnya, kondisi dimana seolah-olah ia akan memulai untuk bergontok-gontok ria. "Kalian ingin merasakan rawat inap sebulan, ah..? Oh ya, sini-sini-sini, aku akan menjadi sukarelawan untuk melukai kalian berenam."

"Hem, tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak tertarik dengan penawaranmu, panda." cemooh Yifan, Joonmyun, Sehun, dan Jongin. Dan entah kenapa, Tao berhenti melangkah dan mengedikkan kedua bahunya. "Oh ya sudah. Aku juga tidak sudi menyentuh langsung tubuh kalian. Aku terlalu berharga untuk dinodai."

"he..? -_,- " serempak keenam anggota kubu lawan bergumam.

"em," Kyungsoo berdeham. Mengambil perhatian sebelum adu mulut kembali terulang untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "sebaiknya kita dengarkan dulu apa yang mau dikatakan Tao." Dan itu berhasil membungkam dan sedikit meredakan tegangan yang kembali terjadi diantara mereka lalu.

Tao mengedip-ngedip lucu, lalu berkacak pinggang dan sepasang matanya melirik kesebelas pemuda lain yang masih memberikan perhatiannya. Tak lama kemudian, ia tersenyum, lalu tertawa kecil hingga matanya yang sipit semakin sipit, lalu bertepuk tangan riang persis seperti anak kecil setelah sebelumnya menjentikkan jarinya, pertanda jika ia mendapat pencerahan tiba-tiba. Tingkahnya itu membuat pemuda-pemuda lainnya merasa gemas (terlebih Yifan), heran dan penasaran.

"Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin salah satu dari mereka berenam dan salah satu dari kita berenam menunjuk wakil masing-masing, karena ini pertarungan satu lawan satu. Baru setelah itu, aku akan menjelaskan pertarungan macam apa yang cocok dengan syarat-syarat mainnya, bagaimana..?"

.

.

.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

.


	3. Chapter 3

Tao mengedip-ngedip lucu, lalu berkacak pinggang dan sepasang matanya melirik kesebelas pemuda lain yang masih memberikan perhatiannya. Tak lama kemudian, ia tersenyum, lalu tertawa kecil hingga matanya yang sipit semakin sipit, lalu bertepuk tangan riang persis seperti anak kecil setelah sebelumnya menjentikkan jarinya, pertanda jika ia mendapat pencerahan tiba-tiba. Tingkahnya itu membuat pemuda-pemuda lainnya merasa gemas (terlebih Yifan), heran dan penasaran.

"Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin salah satu dari mereka berenam dan salah satu dari kita berenam menunjuk wakil masing-masing, karena ini pertarungan satu lawan satu. Baru setelah itu, aku akan menjelaskan pertarungan macam apa yang cocok dengan syarat-syarat mainnya, bagaimana..?"

Semua saling melirik anggota gengnya masing-masing. Merautkan wajah bingung dan mengedikkan bahu selain mencibir sebelah bibirnya—masing-masing tidak mengerti akan apa yang sedang Tao sembunyikan dibalik wajah kekanakkannya yang tersenyum. Sebagian dari mereka hanya mendengus dan menatap datar Tao, lalu berdecak, dan Sehun yang tidak tahan dengan keheningan penuh aura kebingunganpun menunjuk Tao dengan muka penuh waspada.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan, panda?"

"Hem?" Tao menoleh sedikit kearah Sehun tanpa memamerkan bola matanya. Aura gelap mulai menguar dibalik tubuhnya, membuat Kyungsoo dan Yixing yang berjarak lumayan dekat dengan Tao harus menjaga jarak karena merasa seram. "apa maksudnya dari ' _apa yang kau_ _rencanakan_ , _panda..?_ ', tuan kekurangan pigmen? Ah-ha-ha-ha."

Sehun berdecak lirih, sejujurnya ia merasa takut dengan senyuman manis Tao yang berbanding terbalik dengan aura gelapnya, aura gelap yang seakan ingin mencekik lehernya karena berani memanggil si empunya dengan nama binatang (padahal memang nyatanya mempunyai kemiripan 11-12). Jadi, sebelum memang Tao akan benar-benar mencekik lehernya, ia hanya diam berjalan mundur ke belakang tubuh Joonmyun, mencari perlindungan secara tidak langsung.

Tao yang menjadi hal itu hanya mendengus mencemooh, begitu juga dengan orang-orang lain di sana, terutama Luhan yang langsung memberikan penilaian dengan jempol terbalik pada Sehun dengan seringai menyebalkan.

Dan tak lama kemudian, mengingat bahwa dirinya sedang ditunggu oleh kesebelas orang lain, kembali Tao menyingkirkan rasa sebalnya dengan berkata: "Aku tidak merencanakan apapun yang dituduhkan Sehun, sama sekali tidak! Aku hanya ingin memberikan saran pertarungan apa yang cocok dengan aturan tetek-bengek yang diberikan Yixing ge dan Kyungsoo ge, itu saja! Terserah kalian mau melakukannya atau tidak, aku tidak peduli!"

"Ah. Baiklah-baiklah," Yixing berusaha meredam emosi si bocah panda. "aku mendengarkan—kami semua mendengarkan. Tapi sebelumnya, seperti yang Tao inginkan, masing-masing dari kubu harus diwakili satu orang untuk bertarung. Jadi, siapa yang mau mencalonkan diri—"

"—Aku saja!" Xiumin menyela Yixing, membuat pemuda berlesung pipit itu mendengus kecil. Ia tidak suka jika ucapannya disela, tapi berhubung situasinya berbeda, maka ia diam dan memakluminya.

"Kau yakin, _gege_?" tanya Baekhyun.

Xiumin mengangguk dan ia bersidekap layaknya orang bijak. "Ya, aku mau! _Toh_ , mungkin kalau aku yang mewakilkan kubu kita, kubu tetangga akan menunjuk si gigi pagar (Yifan: " _ya-ya-ya. Terus saja kau hina gigi cantikku,_ _bakpau berjalan!_ ) sebagai wakilnya. Kami 'kan musuh bebuyutan dan musuh abadi satu sama lain!" mendengar itu, Baekhyun hanya pasrah.

Selain memang kenyataannya demikian, memang siapa lagi yang mau dan tahan adu bacot dengan Wu Yifan, si ketua kubu sebelah..? _Anggap saja pertarungan kali ini hanyalah pertarungan antar ketua kubu seperti yang sudah-sudah_ , benaknya berkata.

Tapi, tidak demikian dengan kubu Yifan. Semua orang di kubu itu setuju dengan memilih sang ketua sebagai perwakilan untuk melawan Xiumin, kecuali Joonmyun.

Joonmyun, dibalik kacamatanya yang berkilat-kilat misterius, sepasang iris hitam kecoklatan itu berkilat-kilat licik, terutama ketika ia melihat sebuah peluang tak diduga yang terbuka lebar di hadapannya. Maka dari itu, sambil melirik Jongdae yang sedang bercengkrama dengan ponsel pintarnya, ia menyela ucapan Jongin yang hendak memberitahukan jika Yifan yang akan menjadi wakil di kubu mereka: "Hei, Yifan. Apa kau tidak bosan berkelahi dengan ketua kubu sebelah..?"

"Maksudmu..?" Yifan menoleh ke belakang. Begitu juga anak-anak lainnya. "Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin mencalonkan diri untuk melawan anak itu..?"

"Wah, kau hebat bisa memahami maksudku secepat itu! Tapi sayang sekali, tebakanmu salah, _bung_!"

"Jadi..?" tanya Jongin dan Sehun tidak sabaran. Mereka terlalu penasaran, kalau bukan Yifan yang melawannya, lantas siapa lagi..? mereka sendiri saja tidak mau, Joonmyun bilang kalau tebakan Yifan tentang dirinya yang mencalonkan diri adalah salah. Lalu..?

Belum sempat semua orang terhanyut dalam pra-duga, Joonmyun dengan santainya merangkul pundak Jongdae yang berjengit kaget. Dan belum sempat Jongdae mengomelinya karena menganggu kesibukannya bersama sang ponsel pintar, Joonmyun berkata dengan lantang sambil melirik jahil pada Xiumin:

"Bukan aku yang mewakili kubu ini untuk melawan kubu sebelah, tapi Jongdae!"

Jongdae melotot, semua melotot, termasuk Xiumin yang bahkan jika mereka berjarak dekat dengan pemuda manis itu, mereka akan mendengar jika ia terpekik juga. Yifan awalnya terkejut, tapi begitu ia berhasil melihat kilat-kilat penuh rencana tak terduga di keping kembar Joonmyun, pemuda tinggi menjulang tersebut bersedia mengikuti alur permainan sang ketua osis. Maka, menyeringailah pemuda tampan blasteran itu, lantas mengangguk kecil yang respon tersiratnya dimengerti sang ketua osis.

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Kalau begitu, yang melawan kubu sebelah bukan aku, tapi Kim Jongdae."

Ketika senja bersiul kecil sambil menggembala gumpalan awan-awan, ketika dedaunan melayang jatuh ke tanah karena disentil nakal angin malam yang sejuk, ketika matahari mengintip malu-malu di ujung langit oranye kemerahan, saat itulah sang hidup, sang waktu, dan sang dewi cinta saling berkonspirasi untuk menyatukan kedua insan yang saling jatuh cinta diam-diam.

* * *

.

.

 **The Battle of High School**

.

 **Screenplays!ChenMin and!others**

.

 **Akai Momo**

.

 **I don't own anything, except storyline**

.

 **T+**

.

 **Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ Alternative Universe!High School with much baby typo**

.

 **No like, don't read!**

.

 **Summary!** ::

Langit senja yang ramah. Lapangan halaman belakang sekolah. Dua geng terkenal di sekolah. Dua ketua geng yang sama-sama keras kepala dan sangat keras kepala. Satu solusi—solusi teramat-sangat-gila.

* * *

.

.

1] Halo. Panggil aku Akai atau Momo.

2] Lama tidak bersua, benar? Ah-ha-ha-ha. Maafkan aku, tapi aku menunggu _mood_ untuk melanjutkan ff ini, dan sekaranglah saatnya.

3] Ngomong-ngomong, bolehkah aku meminta izin dari kalian untuk menambah satu chapter lagi? Plis. Supaya _hints_ Chenmin-nya lebih greget. Plis. Boleh, ya? ;_;

4] Maafkan aku jika ada perubahan pendeskripsiannya, ya, kawan. _Love you_.

5] _RnR_ _for update soon_ , _please_!

* * *

.

.

 **Chapter 3 of 4** " **Wait, What?!** "

* * *

.

.

Butuh waktu limabelas menit lewat duapuluhenam detik untuk berdebat diantara mereka, terutama Jongdae yang melemparkan penolakan terus menerus disertai wajah dan gerak tubuh yang seolah ingin menerjang Joonmyun untuk mengigitnya. Seandainya kedua tangannya tidak dipiting Sehun dan Jongin, dan itu membuatnya semakin kesal. Joonmyun hanya dia dan bersidekap, menatapnya dengan pandangan menantang dan sirat mata: _kamu-akan-berterima-kasih-padaku-nanti-Jongdae-ah._

Sementara Yifan hanya melongo idiot, mungkin merasa malu karena ulah bar-bar salah satu teman segengnya (terutama Jongdae yang menjerit histeris persis seperti perempuan yang ketakutan saat bertandang ke rumah hantu, ketika Joonmyun dengan seenak udel menjadikannya perwakilan lawan tanding), dan juga sangat jengkel. Ia tidak akan lupa, jika permasalahan rebutan penguasaan halaman belakang sekolah ini selesai, lelaki muda itu akan memberi Jongdae _kultum bijak_ dan hukuman ampuh. _Mungkin dengan menyuruh Jongdae memakai_ maid suit _dengan_ stoking _berjaring dan menari_ Troublemaker _bersama Joonmyun akan membuat Jongdae jera_ , begitu pikirnya dengan wajah mesum yang kental.

Sisanya, Chanyeol, hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan suara persis om-om haus belaian gadis remaja, membuat beberapa anggota geng sebelah menukikkan alis mereka dan berjalan mundur teratur, terutama Baekhyun. Salah satu lelaki berparas ayu itu berbisik, berkata bahwa suara tawa Chanyeol benar seperti om-om haus belaian gadis remaja, seperti yang dibayangkannya. Dan hanya dibalas gumaman setuju dari Luhan dan Minseok.

Yixing, Kyungsoo dan Tao hanya melihat dengan _anteng_ , memilih untuk diam cantik, sampai kemudian setelah dibisiki _wewejangan_ misterius dari sang ketua osis dan ketua gengnya, akhirnya Jongdae mengalah. Ia berjalan di samping Yifan dengan tidak bersemangat, menggerutu-gerutu, lalu menghembuskan nafas berat. "Baiklah," katanya sambil melirik tidak rela kearah belakang, kearah Joonmyun yang memamerkan kedua jempolnya diudara, memberi semangat dengan ekspresi seolah sedang menertawakan kesialannya diam-diam. "baiklah, aku akan menjadi perwakilan dari kubu ini."

Minseok berjengit, lalu matanya berkaca-kaca gelisah. Hendak mulutnya membuka dan menyuarakan bahwa ia ingin mengundurkan diri, ketika Luhan dengan tidak sabarnya tertawa melengking dan mendorong kasar dirinya ke depan, nyaris saja menubruk jatuh Jongdae jika Minseok tidak mengerem tubuhnya dengan baik.

Lelaki muda berpipi tembam lucu itu mendengus, mengabaikan tatapan acuh tak acuh yang dilayangkan Jongdae, yang dengan hebatnya nyaris membuatnya salah tingkah. _Luhan brengsek!_

"Akhirnya setelah Jongdae dengan memalukan dirinya sendiri berteriak nyaring menolak usulan sang ketua osis tercinta," akhirnya Luhan berhenti tertawa. "aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian _wejangkan_ kepada dia," Luhan menunjuk Jongdae dengan jari telunjuk rampingnya. "tapi aku mencium aroma jika akan ada sesuatu yang menarik tak lama lagi. Serius."

"Sudah kuduga!" jerit Minseok tiba-tiba. "Aku tidak tahu apa itu, tapi aku yakin kalian membuat suatu rencana yang licik, benar? Dan mungkin korban empuknya adalah aku!" Minseok menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan dramatis. "dan mungkin memang korban yang paling empuk adalah aku! Jadi, aku mengundurkan diri dan memilih Baekhyun melakukannya!"

"Kamu tidak bisa begitu!" Jongdae, Joonmyun, dan Baekhyun dengan serempak menolak. Cukup mengejutkan Minseok karena Jongdae tampaknya yang bersuara paling keras akan keputusan pengunduran dirinya.

Maka, begitu Jongdae mengetahui jika ia lepas kendali, ia berdeham untuk melenyapkan kegelisahannya dan berkata dengan nada bak motivator sejati. "Maksudku, kamu sudah mencalonkan diri bahkan sebelum waktunya, kami memaklumi itu. Tapi jika kamu mengundurkan diri bahkan tanpa kita persilahkan, kami tidak bisa memberi izin." Katanya semakin membuat Minseok gelisah.

"Hei, jika kamu mengundurkan diri, artinya kami menang dan kamu berhasil membuat malu dirimu sendiri, juga anak-anak gengmu. Kamu juga akan membuat kami meragukan pujian-pujian bahwa kamu adalah ketua geng yang pantas untuk dielu-elukan sementara kamu cukup pengecut dan gampang menyerah bahkan sebelum mulai berperang." Jongdae berusaha memancing emosi dan perhatian Minseok, dan ia pikir itu cukup berhasil ketika Minseok menunjukan raut wajah tidak suka atas ucapannya. "aku tidak peduli, selain aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan harga dirimu, Minseok. Aku baik, benar?"

"Baik untamu?! Panggil aku _sunbae_ , bocah kotak!"

"Baiklah, _sunbae_ montok."

"Kurang ajar! Kalau begitu," Minseok menghentakkan kakinya, melangkah maju dan mendekati Jongdae, hingga mereka hanya terpisah jarak dengan masing-masing satu langkah kaki kecil saja. Minseok mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berkacak pinggang, kini dahi mereka saling bercumbu mesra dan masing-masing deru nafas yang hangat dan wangi seolah menggoda wajah sang lawan pandang. "Aku tidak jadi mengundurkan diri, dan akan kupastikan bahwa kamu menyesal telah berkata kurang ajar, sekaligus menantangku."

Seringai kecil tercipta di wajah rupawan Jongdae, dan lelaki itu menyadari jika Minseok merona tipis. _Oh, ada apa ini?_ , batinnya tergelitik melihat bahasa tubuh salah tingkah sang lawan. Ia tidak ingin berharap, namun tentu saja akan selalu berpikiran positif akan tanda-tanda tubuh lucu Minseok tersebut. _Bolehkah?_

Mereka tidak menyadari seringai licik Joonmyun dan Luhan di belakang sana, tidak menyadari raut wajah kejut milik Yifan-Kyungsoo-Yixing dan Tao, dan tidak menyadari juga ekspresi penuh penasaran yang dilukiskan oleh Sehun-Chanyeol-Baekhyun- juga Jongin. Bahkan mengabaikan langit jingga yang kini terdapat sapuan kuas imajiner berwarna ungu tua kehitaman, dengan sebuah bulan sabit menggantung indah diantara awan-awan senja berwarna kelabu muda.

Baik Jongdae maupun Minseok lebih tertarik memindai wajah lawan pandang masing-masing, mengingat bagaimana bentuk wajah rupawan yang berhasil membius mereka untuk selalu mencari keberadaannya di keramaian. Tidak lupa menyusuri tiap-tiap sesuatu yang melekat di permukaan wajah mereka, seperti sepasang mata penuh kilau-kilau menakjubkan yang berhasil menghipnotis satu sama lain setiap mencuri pandang, dan sebuah hidung indah yang membuat mereka tergelitik untuk mencubit pucuknya dengan gemas, dan juga sepasang pipi yang sepertinya ingin sekali untuk dinodai dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan penuh candu, hingga sebuah bibir yang selalu menggoda mereka untuk mencium penuh cinta barang sejenak. Atau paling tidak, mengucapkan kata-kata manis yang tulus, hingga membuat mereka merona dan merasa ingin terbang memetik bintang-bintang di angkasa untuk sang tercinta.

Jongdae dan Minseok mengakui diam-diam, jika apa yang mereka lihat saat ini membuat perut mereka tergelitik dan menghangat, bahkan terasa seperti ada letupan-letupan menggembirakan berwarna merah muda manis, merah delima indah dan merah keunguan cantik—warna khas untuk seseorang yang dijatuhkan dengan telak oleh sesuatu istimewa yang bernama cinta. Dan mereka menyukai sensasi ajaibnya. Sangat menyukainya.

Terlarut cukup lama, sampai akhirnya Tao berdeham meminta perhatian yang tidak diindahkan oleh Jongdae dan Minseok. Tapi lelaki jangkung itu acuh tak acuh, setelah pada akhirnya ia berkata dengan seringai kecil yang seksi begitu mengetahui bahwa reaksi Jongdae dan Minseok selanjutnya bahkan sesuai dengan dugaannya. Berjengit, menoleh kearahnya dengan raut wajah syok luar biasa, disertai rona merah menyala yang menjalar hingga ke sepasang telinga mereka.

Begitu juga dengan reaksi berlebihan Luhan dan Baekhyun yang menjerit histeris tidak percaya, Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi tertawa dengan suara _awkward_ -nya, Yifan-Joonmyun-dan Jongin yang bersiul-siul nakal, Sehun-Kyungsoo dan Yixing yang hanya melotot lebar—sangat mengerikan terutama Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, karena masing-masing kubu sudah memiliki perwakilan, akan aku beritahu pertarungan macam apa yang harus mereka lakukan, yaitu: pertarungan ala _Oscar_ _Fish_ , sebuah pertarungan yang dilakukan oleh sepasang ikan dengan menggunakan bibir masing-masing. Saling membentur-benturkan bibir hingga salah satu dari mereka terluka dan memutuskan untuk menyerah.

Atau lebih mudahnya, kalian berdua bertarung dengan menggunakan bibir alias **harus** **berciuman** , hingga salah satu dari kalian mengaku menyerah telak.

Bagaimana? Pertarungan yang berbeda, tidak menghabiskan banyak tenaga dan memiliki perbandingan kemampuan yang netral, benar..?"

"Tunggu—APA?!"

* * *

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

Jongdae dan Minseok mengakui diam-diam, jika apa yang mereka lihat saat ini membuat perut mereka tergelitik dan menghangat, bahkan terasa seperti ada letupan-letupan menggembirakan berwarna merah muda manis, merah delima indah dan merah keunguan cantik—warna khas untuk seseorang yang dijatuhkan dengan telak oleh sesuatu istimewa yang bernama cinta. Dan mereka menyukai sensasi ajaibnya. Sangat menyukainya.

Terlarut cukup lama, sampai akhirnya Tao berdeham meminta perhatian yang tidak diindahkan oleh Jongdae dan Minseok. Tapi lelaki jangkung itu acuh tak acuh, setelah pada akhirnya ia berkata dengan seringai kecil yang seksi begitu mengetahui bahwa reaksi Jongdae dan Minseok selanjutnya bahkan sesuai dengan dugaannya. Berjengit, menoleh kearahnya dengan raut wajah syok luar biasa, disertai rona merah menyala yang menjalar hingga ke sepasang telinga mereka.

Begitu juga dengan reaksi berlebihan Luhan dan Baekhyun yang menjerit histeris tidak percaya, Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi tertawa dengan suara _awkward_ -nya, Yifan-Joonmyun-dan Jongin yang bersiul-siul nakal, Sehun-Kyungsoo dan Yixing yang hanya melotot lebar—sangat mengerikan terutama Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, karena masing-masing kubu sudah memiliki perwakilan, akan aku beritahu pertarungan macam apa yang harus mereka lakukan, yaitu: pertarungan ala _Oscar_ _Fish_ , sebuah pertarungan yang dilakukan oleh sepasang ikan dengan menggunakan bibir masing-masing. Saling membentur-benturkan bibir hingga salah satu dari mereka terluka dan memutuskan untuk menyerah.

Atau lebih mudahnya, kalian berdua bertarung dengan menggunakan bibir alias **harus** **berciuman** , hingga salah satu dari kalian mengaku menyerah telak.

Bagaimana? Pertarungan yang berbeda, tidak menghabiskan banyak tenaga dan memiliki perbandingan kemampuan yang netral, benar..?"

"Tunggu—APA?!"

* * *

.

.

 **The Battle of High School**

.

 **Screenplays!ChenMin and!others**

.

 **Akai Momo**

.

 **I don't own anything, except storyline**

.

 **T+**

.

 **Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ Alternative Universe!High School with much baby typo**

.

 **No like, don't read!**

.

 **Summary!** ::

Langit senja yang ramah. Lapangan halaman belakang sekolah. Dua geng terkenal di sekolah. Dua ketua geng yang sama-sama keras kepala dan sangat keras kepala. Satu solusi—solusi teramat-sangat-gila.

* * *

.

.

1] Halo. Panggil aku Akai atau Momo.

2] Hanya merekomendasikan sebuah lagu di bawah ini, lagu yang cocok sekali penggambarannya dengan bagian ini dan entah kenapa aku berpikir bahwa Jongdae cs-lah/ Minseok cs-lah yang menyanyikannya. Ha-ha-ha-ha-hiks.

3] Maafkan aku jika ada perubahan pendeskripsiannya, ya, kawan. Terutama dengan deskripsi rasa/ sensasi dari ciumannya. Karena sejujurnya aku belum pernah berciuman. _Love you_.

4] _RnR_! _please_ _for next story soon._

* * *

.

.

" _Close your eyes, gimme your hand, darling._

 _Do you feel my heart-beating, do you understand?_

 _Do you feel the same, Am I only dreaming_?

 _Or is this burning in eternal flame?_

 _I believe it's meant to be, darling._

 _I watch you when you are sleeping,_

 _You belong with me._

 _Do you feel the same, Am I only dreaming?_

 _Or is this burning in eternal flame?_

 _Say my name, sunshines through the rain,_

 _A whole_ _of_ _life so lonely, you come and ease the pain._

 _I don't wanna lose this feeling._ " (Eternal Flame – Human Nature)

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 of 4** " **Clumsy, But It Feels Great** "

.

.

Belum sempat Jongdae dan Minseok menolak mentah-mentah usul Tao, Joonmyun dan Luhan bersekongkol menjawab bahwa mereka menyetujuinya. Lagi, Yifan dan Jongin bersiul-siul menggoda kedua perwakilan mereka. Sementara sisanya, hanya bisa diam dengan wajah mengenaskan meminta penjelasan akan tingkah aneh dari kawan-kawannya, lain halnya dengan Tao yang hanya mendengus bangga akan ide brilian yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya.

Ya. Ide brilian untuk mempermalukan Jongdae dan Minseok, dua insan yang saling jatuh cinta diam-diam.

Minseok mengutuk Luhan, dalam pikirannya ia sudah berencana untuk membalaskan dendam terhadap rusa betina yang centil itu. _Mungkin dengan menyebarkan tulisan-tulisan pada buku harian Luhan yang berisi bahwa ia menyukai Oh Sehun dan memuja-muja adik kelas mereka tersebut ke dunia maya cukup menyenangkan_ , begitu pikir Minseok sadis.

Begitu juga Jongdae. Ia membuat daftar tentang: _cara-cara menyenangkan untuk membalaskan dendam pada kawan yang berkhianat dengan menyenangkan_. Dan salah satu diantaranya memasukkan daftar berupa Jongdae yang akan menyiarkan rekaman suara Joonmyun yang mengigau tentang betapa osis Kim itu ingin menodai Zhang Yixing, ketika liburan musim panas lalu di villa milik keluarga Park di radio sekolah. _Itu adalah pembalasan dendam yang sangat-sangat-sangat menyenangkan_ , batinnya bahagia.

Dan di belakang sana, tiba-tiba Joonmyun juga Luhan merasakan firasat buruk.

Tetapi mereka abaikan, dan memilih untuk mengompori kawan-kawan geng lain demi memperlancar rencana licik yang telah diberikan kesempatan oleh sang waktu.

"Aku tidak mau!" seru Jongdae dan Minseok. Menatap garang kepada Tao yang ternyata saat ini sedang dihubungi oleh mamanya. Tao hanya melirik sekilas, lalu setelah membungkam ponselnya dengan sebelah tangan, lelaki yang sangat menyukai panda itu berkata, "Aku tidak peduli, karena aku hanya memberi saran. Silahkan tanya yang lainnya, apakah mereka setuju atau tidak," Tao melangkah mundur, mendekati salah satu pohon rindang yang terdapat tumpukan ransel kelima kawannya di sana. "tapi satu yang pasti, aku tidak mau berlama-lama untuk melakukan pertengkaran konyol saat ini karena hari sudah sore dan mama khawatir padaku."

Semuanya diam. Kemudian saling mengangguk dan berdeham setuju ketika suara kicauan burung khas senja samar-samar membelai indera pendengaran mereka.

"Ya sudah, sebaiknya cepat kalian bertarung," ucapan Yixing membuat Jongdae dan Minseok melotot. "karena aku ingin sekali bermain di halaman ini walau sebentar, sebelum pulang untuk lanjut bekerja sambilan."

"Aku juga lelah. Aku mengantuk, Min- _gege_." Adu Kyungsoo. Bahkan kini ia menguap lucu. "tapi aku akan coba bertahan beberapa menit untuk keinginanmu yang ingin menyelamatkan harga dirimu dan harga diri kita."

" _Ne_ , Minseok- _gege_ ," kini giliran si manis Baekhyun berkata. "sudah lakukan saja. Aku yakin kamu sudah terbiasa berciuman dengan orang lain sebelumnya, benar?"

"Benarkah?!" Jongdae tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan dan rasa kecewanya, dan Minseok yang merutuki ucapan seenak _udel_ Baekhyun yang membuatnya kalang kabut dan mati-matian menolak pernyataan tersebut pada Jongdae. "Tidak! Itu tidak benar! Baekhyun berbohong, Baekhyun mengigau aneh-aneh, Jongdae, aku bersumpah! Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal itu, karena aku ingin melakukannya dengan seseorang yang aku suka! Percaya padaku!"

Jongdae kaget dengan sanggahan panik Minseok, seolah menyatakan dengan makna tersirat bahwa lelaki berpipi tembam tersebut tidak ingin membuat kesalahpahaman diantara mereka. Dan itu cukup membuatnya tersentuh diam-diam.

Maka, Jongdae pun tersenyum kecil dan berkata, "Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu." Cukup membuat Minseok lega dan mengangguk kecil secara tidak sadar.

Di belakang mereka, Joonmyun dan Luhan menahan tawa yang hendak menyembur tidak sopan. Yifan-Baekhyun-Chanyeol dan Jongin melongo, sedangkan Sehun-Yixing-Tao dan Kyungsoo berdecak merasa sebal dengan adegan telenovela yang dipamerkan keduanya barusan.

"Kalau begitu, bisa dimulai pertarungannya?" goda Luhan. Kedua alisnya naik turun, dan dimata Minseok, ekspresi Luhan seperti tante-tante yang sedang menggoda anak-anak muda. Menggelikan. "Kurasa Yixing dan Kyungsoo tidak mempermasalahkannya, benar? Karena memang apa yang dikatakan Tao masuk akal."

Minseok menyemburkan kekesalannya, mengatakan bahwa ia membenci Luhan yang entah kenapa seolah ingin menjatuhkannya dan menganggapnya sebagai tumbal untuk kubu sebelah.

Sedangkan Jongdae, ia tidak merespon apapun melainkan mengingat kembali bisik-bisik dan _wewejangan_ Joonmyun-Yifan padanya beberapa menit lalu. Joonmyun berkata bahwa, saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menunjukan rasa ketertarikannya pada Minseok, dan kalau bisa sekaligus menyatakan cinta padanya juga. Sang ketua osis pun melanjutkan, jika kemungkinan tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan yang bahkan tidak lebih baik dari saat ini untuk bergerak maju menangkap Kim minseok.

 _Mungkin memang saat ini adalah saat yang_ _tepat, Kim Jongdae_ , katanya menyemangati diri sendiri. _Baiklah, ayo kita tangkap Kim Minseok._

"Hei, Minseok! (Minseok: "panggil aku _sunbae_ , bocah unta!") Ayo kita memulainya sekarang juga. Lihat, mereka mulai tidak sabar untuk memiliki hak milik tempat ini!" pancing Jongdae. Lagi. "Tapi jika kamu memilih untuk menyerah, silahkan saja. Lagipula itu tidak merugikan kami berenam, benar kawan-kawan?" terdengar seruan kesetujuan dari balik punggung Jongdae. "dan itu artinya, kamu memang ketua yang tidak pantas dielu-elukan dan pengecut, Minseok."

Gigi-gigi putih Minseok bergemeletukkan. Meskipun wajahnya memerah karena membayangkan seperti apa pertarungan ala ikan _Oscar_ , Minseok tidak lantas menyerah begitu saja jika permasalahannya membawa-bawa harga diri. Maka dari itu, ia kembali ke posisi semula, dengan kedua tangan berkacak pinggang-tubuh yang dicondongkan-dahi yang menempel mesra-dan deru nafas yang menerpa wajah satu sama lain, Minseok menerima tantangan dan pancingan Jongdae mentah-mentah.

Kyungsoo berdeham. Lalu berkata dengan nada parau menahan kantuk, "Baiklah. Jadi pertarungan yang akan dilakukan Jongdae dan Min- _gege_ adalah adu mulut—maksudku, adu bibir alias bertarung ciuman.

Aturan mainnya sederhana, kalian hanya harus menyimpan kedua tangan di punggung masing-masing dan siapapun yang memilih untuk melepaskan ciuman lebih dulu, itu artinya dialah yang kalah. Bagaimana?"

Minseok menyeringai. Matanya yang telah menyipit kini semakin sipit dan tampak seperti memiliki empat alis bagi orang-orang yang melihatnya. Ia mendengus, menatap angkuh dan berkoar-koar dalam hati bahwa dialah sang pemenang utama, bahkan sebelum perang di mulai.

Sedangkan Jongdae, hanya membalas seringai lelaki yang menjadi _crush_ -nya sejak lama hanya dengan senyum kecil, dan bisikan lirih yang entah mengapa cukup membuat Minseok menciut dan meremang lemas: "Mohon bantuannya, _sunbae_ montok."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Saat itu, Minseok sedang membuka salah satu buku yang bertumpuk di hadapan Yixing, mereka berdua ada di perpustakaan ketika istirahat masih berlangsung. Buku yang ia pilih secara acak, yang ia baca sekilas dan begitu mengetahui bahwa itu adalah novel romansa, Minseok pun merautkan wajah jelek dan mengembalikannya ke tempat. Lalu kembali melakukannya pada buku-buku lain, hingga sama saja berakhir dengan Minseok yang menunjukan ekspresi jijik dan meletakkan buku itu kembali.

Kemudian, ia menjelalatkan mata berkilau cantiknya ke segala sudut-sudut ruangan perpustakaan yang lumayan ramai oleh sekumpulan anak kutu buku, lalu melihat Luhan yang masih sibuk berjingkat-jingkat mengambil buku novel yang masih belum ia gapai. Minseok memutarkan bola matanya searah jarum jam, berpikir jika betapa inginnya Luhan mengambil buku novel itu dengan tanpa bantuan, padahal beberapa siswa mengintip-ngintip dari balik rak buku—berharap salah satu dari mereka ingin dimintai bantuan.

Minseok tahu Luhan pasti tidak ingin melakukannya dengan satu alasan yang terus menerus ia koar-koarkan pada semua orang: karena aku _manly_!

 _Apa hubungannya dengan dirimu yang_ manly _atau tidak sama sekali dengan butuhnya dirimu akan bantuan..?_ Luhan _memang_ seperti itu orangnya.

Memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak tahu, bersamaan dengan angin yang datang menghampiri dan bermain-main dengan helai rambutnya, Minseok berujar, "Kamu yakin ingin meminjam novel- _eugh_ -romansa sebanyak ini, Xing-ah?"

"Tidak." Kata Yixing. Matanya tidak lepas dari sebuah novel detektif yang ia coba untuk membacanya. Dan sungguh, novel detektif ini membuatnya sungkan untuk mengalihkan pandangan. "Novel yang baru saja kau lihat-lihat tadi sudah aku baca dan ingin aku kembalikan, _gege_." Minseok mendesah mendengarnya. "Apa sih, yang kamu nikmati dari novel romansa? Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku lebih menyukai novel detektif atau horor."

"Masing-masing orang memiliki macam-macam ketertarikan terhadap genre novel yang mereka sukai."

"Termasuk bagaimana rasa dari ciuman yang pernah mereka rasakan masing-masing? Kamu juga pasti memiliki rasa yang berbeda dari ciuman yang pernah kamu lakukan, Xing-ah."

"Apa?" Yixing mengerjap dengan gugup mendengar balasan luar biasa dari kakak tingkat di hadapannya. "A-apa yang kamu bicarakan, gege?"

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu," Seringai kecil terlukis di wajah Minseok yang tampak awet muda. "lima hari yang lalu, sepulang sekolah dan di dalam ruang osis yang pintunya terbuka agak lebar, aku melihatmu sedang berciuman bersama Joonmyun—si ketua osis bantet itu."

Yixing berjengit, bahkan ia meletakkan novel detektifnya dengan tidak baik-baik, "Tidak! Kamu salah melihat, itu bukan aku!" Yixing histeris tertahan. "Itu bukan aku! Mana mungkin aku ada di ruang osis dan bersama dengan si ketua bantet yang aku benci itu!?"

"Benarkah?" Minseok merautkan wajah kaget yang dimain-mainkan. "Berarti ada orang lain yang saat itu memanggil Joonmyun dengan nama _si ketua bantet_ selainmu?! Berarti ada orang lain yang memiliki suara yang sama persis dengan suaramu, yang berkata bahwa orang itu meminta sebuah ciuman pada Joonmyun?! Dan berarti ada orang lain memiliki wajah persis sepertimu lengkap dengan bagaimana lesung pipi terbentuk ketika dia tersenyum sehabis berciuman?!"

Zhang Yixing tampak gugup, bola matanya bergulir ke sana ke mari, kedua pipinya yang berkulit putih kekuningan khas _asian_ terutama negeri tirai bambu merona cantik, dan tubuhnya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Kim Minseok masih dengan ekspresi seringai liciknya yang jahil, hingga tak lama Yixing pun memelas pada _gege_ nya untuk tidak memberitahu hal itu kepada siapapun— _kepada siapapun_. Tawa kecil mengalun dari bibir Minseok, dan begitu mereka berdua melakukan _pinky promise_ yang tampak menggelikan, setidaknya Yixing sedikit memberikan kepercayaan untuk menjaga rahasia pada _gege_ nya.

Dan dengan tempat duduk mereka yang jauh dari keramaian dan dekat dengan pojok perpustakaan, Minseok berbisik-bisik, " _So, how with taste_?"

" _What taste_?"

" _Your first kiss_?"

" _Uh_ , _i think that not my first kissed_." Minseok terperanjat. "Maksudmu, kalian sering melakukannya?!" pekiknya tertahan.

Mau tidak mau, dengan wajah kembali memerah, Yixing mengangguk mengakuinya. "Kami sering melakukannya, kalau kondisinya aman dan ketika kami hanya berdua saja."

"Sejauh apa," Minseok sangat penasaran. Alisnya mengerut dan ujungnya saling mencumbu lucu. "sejauh apa hubungan kalian?"

"uh," Yixing menutupi wajahnya dengan buku novel. Dan samar-samar, Minseok mendengar dengungan yang berasal dari balik buku itu. "empat bulan yang lalu aku menerima perjodohan dan lamaran pertunangan dengannya di rumahku."

Pemuda Kim berpipi tembam itu mengangga. "A-a-ak-aku tidak berpikir jika hubungan kalian sudah sejauh itu!"

"Berisik, _gege_ ," bisik Yixing. "Semuanya memperhatikan kita berdua."

Dan memang benar, semua orang-orang yang ada di perpustakaan (kecuali Luhan yang masih sibuk mengumpat kasar betapa jauhnya letak novel yang hendak ia pinjam hari ini) menoleh kearah mereka dengan ekspresi terganggu, akhirnya Minseok membungkuk kecil diiringi permintaan maaf yang malu-malu.

Kemudian, pembicaraan mereka berdua merembet ke cincin pertunangan, yang tanpa disangka-sangka, Yixing tidak mengenakannya di jari rampingnya melainkan ia buat dan kenakan menjadi kalung, setelah dengan sedikit paksaan Minseok menyuruh Yixing membuka dua kancing teratas seragamnya. Cincin itu berwarna perak indah dengan satu batu _ruby_ kecil di tengah dan ukiran nama lengkap Joonmyun di lingkaran dalamnya mengantung indah dibalik seragam yang selalu Yixing kenakan. Cincin yang membuat Minseok terpana dan melongo dongo mendengar kisaran harga yang Joonmyun keluarkan hanya untuk benda sekecil itu.

"Apa memang sekaya itu orang tuanya?"

"Orang tuanya memang kaya, seperti yang sering kita dengar-dengar di sekolah," jawab Yixing dengan wajah geli. "Tapi Joonmyun membeli ini dengan uang tabungan dan hasil usahanya mendirikan satu cafe kecil di pinggir jalan menuju dermaga kota. Kamu tahu 'kan, kalau dermaga itu cukup ramai dikunjungi orang-orang karena tempat itu menjadi salah satu tempat wisata, apalagi pelancong yang ingin datang ke kota ini." Lanjutnya.

" _Well_ , jadi sekarang secara tidak langsung kamu membanggakannya?"

"Oh, Jangan memulainya, _gege_."

Dan kembali lagi ke permasalahan tentang bagaimana rasa berciuman dengan orang yang kau kasihi, seperti yang ditanya ulang oleh Minseok pada Yixing. Awalnya, Yixing mengelak untuk memberitahu, dan berlindung di balik kata-kata bahwa suatu hari nanti Minseok akan merasakannya sendiri. Tetapi Minseok jika memang sangat penasaran, kekeraskepalaannya hampir-hampir menyamai kekeraskepalaan Luhan, dan menyerang balik jika ia hanyalah anak polos yang butuh jawaban dari orang-orang yang pernah melakukannya, daripada ia disesatkan oleh jawaban-jawaban aneh jika ia bertanya pada yang lain— _jika kamu tahu maksudku_.

"Kamu tahu kenapa aku sangat penasaran, Yixing-ah?" saat itu Yixing melihat kilap-kilap cantik khas anak kecil yang memang sangat ingin tahu di sepasang mata sipit namun indah milik _gege_ nya. Kilap mata yang membuatnya terdiam dan mulai sungkan untuk berpura-pura tidak peduli. "Karena saat itu, saat aku tidak sengaja mendengar suaramu yang meminta Joonmyun untuk menciummu, dan saat aku melihat dari pintu ruang osis yang terbuka sedikit, aku melihatmu yang langsung menutup mata begitu bibir kalian saling bersentuhan.

"Aku melihat bahasa tubuhmu, yang berkata bahwa kamu menyukai ketika bibirmu bersentuhan dengan, _well_ , sebegitu sempurna dan intimnya dalam rengkuhan si ketua osis itu. Terutama ketika tanganmu yang memeluk erat lehernya, mengusap-usap lembut punggungnya.

"Aku lalu melihat wajahmu yang memerah, matamu yang tertutup tenang, dan dengung samar-samar yang tertahan diantara bibir kalian. Aku benar-benar malu dan terkejut melihat kalian berciuman dengan penuh rasa dan hasrat seperti itu, tapi dari semuanya, aku cukup terpana dan menyadari bahwa kamu memang sangat-sangat-sangat menikmatinya.

"Terlebih begitu kalian selesai melakukannya, kamu tersenyum lembut sekali," Minseok tersenyum kecil. "senyum yang sangat jarang kamu lakukan di depan dan untuk orang lain sebelumnya.

"Sehabis itu, kalian tertawa kecil sambil menempelkan dahi masing-masing, dan kembali berciuman, bahkan lebih-lebih ganas dari sebelumnya. Aku sampai menganga seperti orang dungu dan mengipas-ngipasi tubuh dengan tanganku, dan memilih pergi pulang sambil berkeringat dingin," Minseok tertawa kecil namun puas ketika mengingat ekspresinya yang menangkap basah Yixing dan ekspresi merona Yixing yang hebat sekali. "Setelah itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kalian."

Hening semua diantara keduanya, hingga Yixing dengan tergagap memecahnya. "Ka-Ka-kau melihat sampai sebegitunya, _gege_." Ia melirih malu. "Ak-ak-akan aku marahi si ketua osis bantet itu nanti karena kecerobohannya yang tidak menutup pintu rapat-rapat! Padahal sudah aku suruh dia melakukannya!"

"Kamu tahu, bahkan ketika aku melihatmu saat itu, aku merasa bahwa kamu terlihat cantik ketika melakukannya dengan Joonmyun." Minseok mengangguk-angguk. Wajahnya serius. "Pantas saja Joonmyun sesekali membuka matanya untuk menatap wajahmu saat itu."

"Apa? Dasar ketua osis bantet mesum! Sudah kubilang jangan menatapku kalau ingin melakukannya!"

"Dengar, semakin lama kamu seperti memberi peluang kepada pikian orang lain bahwa kamu memang memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Joonmyun, bahkan sebelum kamu beritahu pada mereka jika kalian bertunangan."

Yixing mengatupkan bibirnya. Lalu memilih untuk sedikit menyingkirkan buku-buku yang tertumpuk tak rapi di mejanya, untuk kemudian ia rebahkan kepalanya di balik lipatan tangan di sana. "Rasanya aneh."

"Rasa apa?"

"Ciuman kami?"

"Aneh bagaimana? Kamu berkata bahwa ciuman kalian terasa aneh, tapi kamu mengakui jika kalian sering melakukannya."

"Aku tidak bohong, rasanya aneh," bela Yixing. "ketika bibir kami saling mengecup dan merasakan satu sama lain, rasanya perutku tergelitik, lalu menjadi hangat dan tiba-tiba aku membayangkan bahwa ada kembang api yang meletus-letus cantik di dalam tubuhku, atau kupu-kupu indah yang terbang kesana-kemari seolah ingin merangsek keluar." Ketika itu, dibalik helai-helainya yang menari bersama angin, Minseok mengamati sorot sendu yang lembut dan tampak seperti merindukan sesuatu. "dan tubuhku seperti menginginkan hal lebih dari sekedar itu.

"Lalu, ketika kami berciuman, aku seperti dapat merasakan rasa dari semua warna-warna dunia, seperti rasa manis dari warna merah, rasa pahit dari warna hitam, rasa menenangkan dari warna biru dan hijau, rasa menyenangkan dari warna oranye, dan lain-lain.

"Diantara itu semua, aku bisa merasakan rasa sayang dan cinta yang dia berikan padaku, dibalik rasa _cappucino_ yang ia teguk dan rasa manis dari kue _croissant_ yang aku berikan padanya saat itu. Dan alasan lain kenapa ciuman darinya terasa aneh, karena itu membuatku ketagihan. Ya, ciuman darinya membuatku ketagihan, _gege_.

"dari sanalah, aku berpikir bahwa ciuman yang dia berikan benar-benar menakjubkan."

Minseok tercekat. Yixing tidak mengetahui, ketika ia mendeskripsikan rasa dari ciumannya bersama Joonmyun, Minseok bisa membayangkan sesuai yang dikatakannya, dan ia tidak menyangkal jika hanya dengan membayangkan dengan hatinya saja tampak menakjubkan, bagaimana jika Minseok sendiri yang mengalaminya?

"Apa memang semenakjubkan itu, Yixing?" Minseok ikut-ikut meletakkan kepalanya dibalik lipatan tangan. Menatap lurus kearah Yixing yang kembali menyorotkan tatapan seperti biasa. "Apa aku juga akan merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kamu rasakan saat berciuman nanti, Yixing-ah?"

Mereka berdiam saling diam dan saling menatap lekat satu sama lain. Di mata Yixing, Minseok seperti benar-benar ingin merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana rasa dari ciuman dengan orang yang dikasih itu sendiri, dan itu cukup membuatnya terenyuh.

Karenanya, ketika sebelah tangan Yixing mendarat di pucuk kepala sang gege dan mengusap-usap pelan, pemuda Zhang itu berkata dengan lembut, "Semua orang memiliki sensasinya sendiri-sendiri ketika mereka berciuman dengan orang terkasih, _gege_. Dan kamu juga akan begitu.

"Tapi, walaupun mungkin bukan saat ini juga, mungkin bukan dalam waktu yang dekatpun, suatu hari nanti kamu akan merasakannya. Dan mungkin sensasinya lebih dari yang aku rasakan.

"Kamu hanya perlu bersabar, _gege_ , karena ciuman adalah bahasa tubuh kasih sayang sakral yang tidak boleh kamu umbar ke siapapun, hanya untuk seseorang yang kamu kasihi dan yang mengasihi kamu."

Senyum kecil Minseok berikan pada Yixing. "Kamu benar. Aku hanya perlu bersabar, karena suatu hari nanti aku juga akan merasakannya," ia tertawa renyah. "Ngomong-ngomong, apakah dengan menjadikanmu sebagai tunangan Joonmyun, membuat pola pikirmu tampak dewasa, Yixing-ah?"

" _Gege_ ," sebuah pukulan kecil mengenai pucuk kepala Minseok. "jangan memulainya."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kim Minseok memang mempercayai dan menyetujui ucapan Yixing waktu itu, tetapi tidak ia sangka-sangka jika waktunya adalah sekarang—sekarang, dengan Kim Jongdae, hanya dengan alasan pertarungan perebutan wilayah halaman belakang sekolah.

Rasanya Minseok ingin mengubur diri atau terbang ke antariksa saja, jika bibirnya yang ia jaga-jaga untuk ciuman sakral berharga di masa nanti, akan hilang tak lama lagi karena masalah ini. Dan pasangannya adalah dia, orang itu, pemuda berwajah simetris, Kim Jongdae yang Minseok akui bahwa ia memiliki rasa ketertarikan padanya sudah sejak lama. Mungkin seperti inilah kondisi dimana kamu malu-malu tapi mau, begitu benaknya mencemooh. Dan Minseok tidak menyangkalnya.

Tetapi, mengingat bahwa tak ada celah untuk mundur, sambil dadanya berdegup-degup dan tubuhnya bergetar tak tenang, Minseok pun ikut memajukan tubuh dan wajahnya tatkala Jongdae di hadapannya melakukan hal demikian.

Perlahan tapi pasti, deru nafas satu sama lain saling menyapa, jarak antara mereka saling menyempit, kecanggungan mulai merajai sekeliling tubuh keduanya, namun semakin lama degup jantung semakin membuat merasa mulai merasakan sensasi menyenangkan, di dalam perut mereka ada tangan-tangan imajiner yang menggelitik-gelitik dan seperti ada kupu-kupu cantik yang mulai melebarkan sayap warna-warninya, dan juga entah mengapa tubuh mereka seperti tidak sabar untuk saling mendekat lebih intim satu sama lain.

Dan inilah dia, tepat ketika kedua pasang mata Jongdae dan Minseok menutup perlahan, dengna bibir mereka yang bergetar seperti ada sengatan listrik yang menyenangkan ketika menyentuh lembut permukaan satu sama lain, untuk pertama kalinya Minseok merasakan sensasi luar biasa hebat.

Ketika bibirnya saling bertautan dengan bibir Jongdae, memorinya mengingat-ngingat pengakuan rasa berciuman menurut Yixing, dan ia mengakui bahwa sensasi yang ia rasakan saat ini tidak berbeda jauh dengannya— _tidak berbeda jauh_ , karena ia menyadari bahwa ada sensasi lain yang dirasakan tubuh dan kesadarannya.

Sensasi itu adalah, rasa ciuman Jongdae yang bukanlah perpaduan antara cappucino dan kue croissant, tapi kombinasi antara legitnya coklat yang ia makan berbaur dengan pahitnya kopi hitam yang selalu menjadi kenikmatan Jongdae setiap jam istirahat. Lalu tak lama rasanya berubah, menjadi manisnya puding fla strawberi yang ia makan saat istirahat dan pedasnya saus bolognese dari spageti yang Jongdae nikmati di jam sepulang sekolah tadi. Dan yang terakhir yang Minseok rasakan di permukaan bibir Jongdae, adalah rasa _mint_ dari permen yang dikulumnya beberapa belas menit lalu dan rasa asamnya jeruk mandarin yang Minseok nikmati bersama-sama dalam perjalanan menuju halaman belakang sekolah.

Luar biasa. Minseok nyaris saja terbuai dan mendaratkan tangannya yang berada di balik punggung bergetar-getar ke pundak tegap Jongdae, jika ia tidak merasakan rasa perih dan ngilu bibir bawahnya di gigit-gigit dan dihisap tidak sopan oleh Jongdae.

"uh," Minseok berjengit, alisnya berkerut dan pipinya semakin memperlihatkan rona merah alami. "Jo-Jongdae.." desahnya tanpa ia sadari, bahkan tidak tahu jika kesepuluh pemuda di sekelilingnya merona malu dan melongo mendengarnya. "uh.. Jongdae~"

Sementara itu di sisi Jongdae, hatinya ketar-ketir mendengar lirihan menggoda yang dialunkan Minseok. Pemuda berwajah simetris itu bahkan nyaris saja memutuskan untuk menubruk dan menindih tubuh Minseok yang beberapa senti lebih pendek darinya ke permukaan tanah berumputan, jika ia tidak menyadari jika Minseokpun melakukan hal yang pada pada bibir atasnya: menjilat-mengigit-menghisap gemas. Itu membuat tubuhnya bergetar dan hasratnya mulai memberontak, bahkan kepala tangan di balik punggungnya mulai berkeringat dingin.

Jilatan. Hisapan. Gigitan. Dan kecupan-kecupan lembut nan lembab mereka lakukan. Dan tubuh mereka pun mulai saling berhimpitan, saling menyentuh satu sama lain dengan suhu yang mulai memanas dan gerah karena birahi. Pusing melanda keduanya, tapi tertutupi oleh sensasi nikmat yang memabukkan.

Hingga akhirnya Jongdae berhasil melesakkan daging tak bertulangnya ke dalam rongga mulat Minseok, membuat Minseok mengedikkan kedua bahunya dan melepaskan tautan tangannya yang kini mengudara di kedua sisi tubuh. "mmhh~" dengung Minseok tatkala ujung lidah Jongdae menyapa langit-langit rongga mulutnya. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar ke seluruh sudut-sudut, dan kakinya seolah seperti _jelly_ yang akan meleleh kapan saja. "hhh.. Jongdae~"

"hhmmh..?" balas Jongdae.

"ngh!" Minseok membuka matanya segaris, dan kembali menutup ketika ia tidak bisa melihat apapun dengan jelas kecuali bayang-bayang imajiner berwarna merah muda yang terganggu oleh bulir-bulir air mata. Bahkan Minseok mengakui jika serangan ganas Jongdae berhasil membuatnya menangis terharu dan bertekuk lutut meskipun pertarungan baru saja di mulai. "nggh-mmmhh~" tetapi Minseok tidak peduli melainkan untuk lebih menikmatinya perlahan-lahan dan menghayati.

Tidak peduli, termasuk dengan teman-temannya mulai menyingkir diam-diam untuk pulang dan meninggalkannya hanya berdua dengan Jongdae, begitu pula yang dilakukan oleh teman-teman Jongdae. Jongdaepun tidak peduli, hanya fokus untuk menjelajahi dalam bibir pujaan hatinya yang mulai luluh dan menumpukan tubuh padanya, dan menikmati sensasi luar biasa selanjutnya ketika ia bergerilya di sana.

Kini, sensasi yang Jongdae rasakan bahkan lebih-lebih hebat daripada sebelumnya.

Ketika lidahnya menyentuh deret-deret gigi bawah Minseok, Jongdae merasakan aroma buah jeruk bercampur wangi mawar merah yang mekar. Kemudian, ketika lidahnya menyentuh deret-deret gigi atas sang pujaan hati yang kini meremat-remat kedua pundaknya dengan tangan gemetar, tubuhnya merasakan sensasi angin musim gugur yang bercampur aroma hujan membasahi bumi.

Lalu, begitu lidahnya menyapa langit-langit rongga mulut Minseok, ia merasakan sensasi seperti dunia menyapa ramah padanya. Dan yang terakhir, ketika lidah mereka saling menyentuh canggung untuk pertama kali, lalu memberanikan diri untuk saling melilit, keduanya sama-sama seperti bisa merasakan rasa dari warna-warna pelangi, lengkap dengan sensasi menggelitik akan adanya kembang api yang meletus-letus cantik di dalam tubuh.

"Uh, Minseokkie~"

"ah, Jongdae-ya~"

Masing-masing saling merengkuh, saling bertumpu, saling menghantarkan hangat tubuh, hingga akhirnya kaki-kaki mereka tak tahan untuk berdiri dan memilih untuk menyamankan diri di permukaan tanah rerumputan yang lembut. Setelahnya, ketika kedua pasang tangan saling mengusap-usap penuh kasih tubuh dalam rengkuhan mereka, Minseok mulai menunjukan kegelisahan. Jongdae yang memahami bahasa tubuhnya pun mulai melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, membiarkan benang saliva terbentuk dan terputus untuk membahasi sudut-sudut bibir.

Minseok sedang menetralkan jantung dan meraup nafas dalam-dalam, ketika tak lama kemudian wajahnya merasakan deru nafas yang hangat dan kedua telinganya mendengar lirihan menggoda, " _Hey_ , _That was amazing_. _The kiss_."

"Uh-huh," balas Minseok, pelan matanya terbuka. Terhipnotis seketika begitu melihat Jongdae menatapnya dengan penuh makna. " _clumsy_ , _but feels great_." Merekapun tertawa.

"Yang lain pergi," kata Jongdae. "diam-diam meninggalkan kita berdua di sini tanpa pesan."

"Biarkan saja," kata Minseok, tangannya yang melingkar di leher Jongdaepun bergerak untuk mendekatkan wajah tampan itu padanya. "aku masih ingin di sini. Berdua bersamamu." Paraunya menggoda, matanya tidak lagi menatap mata Jongdae melainkan kearah bibir pemuda itu yang agak membengkak-merah merona-dan basah.

Jongdae yang mengerti apa keinginan Minseok hanya menyeringai kecil, dan kemudian berbisik sebelum akhirnya ia mencicip ulang nikmat memabukkan yang tercipta diantara mereka saat beciuman. "Sayang kamu, _hyung_."

"Aku juga, Jongdae-ya."

Kembali mereka melakukan pertarungan di bawah langit sore menjelang malam. Pertarungan yang nikmat, memabukkan dan membuat keduanya kecanduan.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **The End**

.


End file.
